


Style Savvy: Arrowverse

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Style Savvy - Freeform, female!Barry Allen, female!Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Various Arrowverse characters go shopping in Style Savvy.Translation: I can't draw, so I assemble ensembles instead :)





	1. Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12025 Über Cloth Turtleneck  
> 01926 AZ-USA Patch-Pocket Jacket  
> 05985 Zhade Leather Skinny Pants  
> 06990 Cantata Modo Leather Gloves  
> 02088 Zhade Wraparound Sunglasses  
> 05335 Über Cloth Ribbon Kneesocks  
> 00613 Stage Dive Combat Boots


	2. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07807 Über Cloth V-neck Tank Top  
> 02669 AZ-USA Denim Biker Jacket  
> 04845 Über Cloth Skinny Jeans  
> 11194 StageDive Arrowhead Pendant  
> 01965 Marzipan Sky Lace-Up Ankle Boots


	3. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tank Top Outfit  
> 07825 Über Cloth V-neck Tank Top  
> 04845 Über Cloth Skinny Jeans  
> 15438 Cantata Modo Long Beaded Necklace  
> 10022 Cantata Modo Cone-Heel Pumps
> 
> Dress Outfit  
> 00233 StageDive Light Leather Jacket  
> 04408 Cantata Modo Handkerchief-Hem Dress  
> 09329 AZ-USA Zip-Front Ankle Boots

 


	4. Eowells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo's outfit:  
>  Basic U Shirt  
>  Markus & Corman Tie  
>  Markus & Corman Suit Jacket  
>  Helion Square-Rimmed Glasses  
>  Markus & Corman Plain-Toed Shoes  
>  Basic U Socks (you can't see them, but they're yellow for Reverse Flash lol)
> 
> HFE's outfit:  
>  Enid Chen Stardust Dress  
>  Chorale Strappy Heeled Sandals  
>  Purple Moon Tiara  
>  Enid Chen Diamond-Shaped Earrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried drawing Eowells dancing for [tonia_barone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone), but it wasn't working out, so I did what I always do when art refuses to cooperate with me: I took it to Style Savvy!
> 
> Hands down, the most disappointing aspect of Fashion Forward is that WE STILL CAN'T MAKE A MALE AVATAR!!! We oughta be able to by now! He and the female avatar can be twins or something. >:(


	5. Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of how her makeup came out.  She's gorgeous, if I do say so myself ;)
> 
> Golden Glider outfit  
> AZ-USA Lace Tank Top  
> Stage Dive Edgy Biker Jacket  
> Enid Chen Skinny Leather Trousers  
> Stage Dive Metal Ring Boots
> 
> Clubbing outfit  
> Enid Chen Stardust Dress  
> Enid Chen Stylish Ankle Boots  
> Enid Chen Teardrop Swing Earrings  
> AZ-USA Pearl Necklace
> 
> Makeup  
> Eyebrows: Full Sharp Angle  
> Eyeshadow: Lemonade  
> Eyeliner: Chimney Soot  
> Mascara: Chimney Soot  
> Contacts: Winter Green  
> Blush: Caramel  
> Lipstick: Afternoon Rose


	6. Cait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made in commemoration of Cait's kickass season 4 premiere outfit!
> 
> Basic U ~ Basic Tank Top  
> AZ-USA ~ Love Logo Biker Jacket  
> AZ-USA ~ Ripped Skinny Jeans  
> Stage Dive ~ Chain Dog Collar  
> Stage Dive ~ Metal Ring Boots
> 
> Eyebrows ~ Natural  
> Mascara ~ Moonless Sky  
> Contacts ~ Bicycle Blue  
> Lipstick ~ Lavender


	7. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Makeup_  
>  Hair: Short & Choppy, Bitter Chocolate  
> Eyebrows: Full Angle  
> Mascare: Bitter Chocolate, medium  
> Contacts: Blue Lagoon  
> Blush: City Pink, middle  
> Lipstick: Strawberry Pink, sheen
> 
>  _Blue Outfit_  
>  Street Flow Bold Slogan Knit Top  
> Basic U Straight Jeans  
> Street Flow Swirly Trainers
> 
>  _Red Outfit_  
>  Retrobeat Gingham Shirt Dress  
> AZ USA Jeggings  
> Street Flow Gradient Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to view these :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
